


Such Things

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shopping with Elise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Such Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Corrin didn't think she'd ever tire of walking through Windmire's shopping districts. There were so many windows to peer into, just like in the books she'd read as a child. Camilla had described it all, of course, and now Elise was at her side, offering her own opinions until suddenly she went quiet. 

A moment later, Corrin realized they were in front of a toy store that Elise had mentioned over the years, its front window filled with beautiful dolls. 

They were both far too old for such things, of course, but... 

Together, smiling, they raced towards the shop door.


End file.
